Breakfast In Bed
by KnowMyNameNotMyStory
Summary: Sometimes we get out of bed too early, we think we're ready to move on. Sometimes we never get out of bed, we're too scared we'll never be happy again. But we all have to get out of bed eventually. We just have to know when the right time is. We can't dwell on the past, but we also can't pretend it was never there. All we can do is take life one day at a time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

"Okay, so we'll have the Miller project done by no later than Tuesday, correct?"

"Yeah, we should have it complete around that time."

"_Around_ that time? Doesn't seem definite. Should we call for a last minute session tomorrow?"

"Jade, are you serious? Of course you are, why would I even ask that," the curly haired blonde giggled while gathering folders.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade asked, pushing the brim of her reading glasses down to look at her assistant in the face.

"It means you're a workaholic," he assistant stated. "When was the last time you had a break?"

"I do have breaks," Jade defended.

"Going home and working on your laptop is not a break. I mean a real one." Her assistant had gathered her belongings and stood next to her, folders tucked between her arms.

"Beck and I watch TV before bed every night."

"Watch TV or is it just on so you guys have background noise?" she suggested.

"For what?" Jade asked clueless.

"You know what I'm talking about," she smirked.

Then Jade caught on. "Oh. That," she lightly chuckled.

"Yes, _that_. I'm sure Beck is just amazing," she said dreamily. "Sorry, that's so inappropriate thinking about my boss' man."

"It's fine, Carrie," Jade chuckled. "Anyways, we haven't had much time together lately."

"What? If he were mine I'd do him every night. Hell, the second I get home from work!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Down girl. He's taken, remember?" Jade reminded her.

"Sorry," she giggled. "But seriously, you should take the rest of the weekend off. The team can- no, the team _WILL_ have this done by Tuesday. Promise. Just spend time with Beck. When was the last time, you two spent time together?"

"I don't know, around the time we got engaged?" Jade couldn't even go far back to remember the last time she spent with her fiancé.

"Deng, didn't you guys get engaged like last Spring?" Carrie was shocked.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"My point is it's been almost a year since your engagement and with your work ethic, probably longer since you had quality time with your man. Now I may not be a doctor but I need to prescribe you with a dose of love and you should spend a day with your gorgeous fiancé," Carrie demanded.

"What's there to do? Go to a restaurant? Watch a movie? We can't go on a one day vacation, Carrie," Jade reasoned.

"Stop trying to get out of this," Carrie dismissed the excuses. "I'm not asking you to try too hard. Think simple yet sentimental. What did you guys like to do back then?"

"Hmm…" Jade thought. "Well, we used to have breakfast in bed. Beck would make me eggs and toast, or he'd run down to jet brew to pick up some coffee and muffins and we'd eat and watch some TV before getting out of bed."

As Jade shared her routines with her assistant, she couldn't help but reminisce on such times. She didn't even realize she had zoned out until she heard her name.

"Jade? Hello?"

"Oh, hey," Jade snapped back to reality. "What's up?"

"I don't know, you started to gaze out the window," Carrie laughed. Then she gasped. "Aw I know what you were doing. You were thinking about Beck! See, you gotta spend time with him!"

"But Carr-"

"Just one day. Have breakfast in bed tomorrow or you know, what other things couples do in bed," Carrie winked.

"Okay, Carrie. You need to find yourself a boyfriend. It's been almost 6 months since your last boyfriend. What was his name, Jacob?"

"Jason, and it's been almost 2 years. Thanks for keeping track," Carrie noted.

"Wow, two years?! Where has time gone? And why haven't you found another man?"

"Time has gone to those sleepless nights you spend being a workaholic, ergo the reason why I haven't found another man. I've been working with you every night on those endless projects."

"That doesn't mean you still couldn't find a man. I have Beck."

"Your circumstances are different, Jade," Carrie said. Jade walked her assistant to the door, ready to call it a night. "Anyways it doesn't matter. I've been in the dating scene for a long time. This single life is nice. For now I'll just live vicariously through you and Beck. If you can find your spark again," Carrie half-joked.

"Okay, okay. I'll try. Thanks for everything, Carrie. See you Monday."

**~.~.~.~**

Meet Jade West, soon to be Jade West Oliver. Jade and her fiancé, Beck Oliver, have been together for 10 years. After attending an arts school in Los Angeles, the two, along with a few friends, migrated to New York to continue their arts dreams. Beck was a successful model and Jade was Manhattan's best photographer. They were an ideal couple. The sophisticated beauty in her matched with the ungodly looks of his, combined with intellectual degrees from NYU- they had it all. Jade's business was getting popular by the minute. She had clients lined up until 2016, everyone wanting professional photography from her. Beck was not only a model, but a serious actor as well. Good looks and good skills got him almost every role he auditioned. That being said, Jade and Beck stayed pretty busy.

That night, Jade tidied up their Manhattan loft and was still thinking about what Carrie, her executive assistant, said. She realized and hated to admit that the spark between her and beck had been low for a while now. She remembered the other day at lunch that Carrie said another girl, Michelle from the publishing department at work, was filing for divorce. Her husband was the one that filed it, and his reason was that he fell out of love for her. Why? Because she was always working. _Was that going to be me next?_ Jade asked herself. _Would Beck leave me even before we get married?_

"Hey babe," Jade asked sweetly as she and Beck were getting ready for bed.

"Whoa, I like the sound of that," he smiled as he settled into his side of the bed. Even if they didn't have a lot of time lately, Beck would still manage to pay compliments to his lady whenever he could. "What's up, honey?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know, probably watch whatever game's on TV. Go to the gym. Nothing set in stone," he said casually. "You going to the office?"

"It's Sunday tomorrow," Jade pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Beck said. He assumed it was an obvious thing, but now he was unsure. "But… Don't you usually work?"

"Um," Jade hesitated. Carrie was right; Beck noticed her work habits as well. "Yeah I do… but not tomorrow."

"Oh," Beck said. "That's good. Then you can probably relax," he suggested.

"Yeah, relax," Jade said as she crawled into her side of the bed. She wasn't trying hard enough. She turned to face Beck and tried to get his attention. Though he was acting 'normal' like he did every night, and failed to notice because he knew she didn't like small talk. "Or…" Jade said a little too loudly, which startled him. He turned around from facing his nightstand after laying his head down, and saw Jade look a bit uneasy.

"Is everything ok?"

"No, yeah of course," Jade said. She took a deep breath and just went for it. "I was saying that I want to relax tomorrow… maybe… with… you?" she almost whispered the last part.

"Babe," Beck lightly chuckled. "Are you asking me to stay home with you tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

"Of course I'll stay home with you. Like I said, I have no plans," he smiled.

"Thanks but," she said as she settled into bed with him, "I meant, let's spend some time together tomorrow. Like we used you, you know?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Beck smirked.

"Sort of," Jade said. "More like, let's stay home together and I don't know, have breakfast, watch a movie, cuddle?"

"How about breakfast in bed? We haven't done that in a while. I liked that," Beck smiled to himself.

"Sounds perfect," Jade smiled.

"Great. It's a date then."

**~.~.~.~**

The morning sunrise woke Jade up. She fluttered her eyes open and in front of her was her lovely fiancé peacefully sleeping. She thought about what she and Carrie talked about the other day, about missing her spark, and in truth, she really felt it that morning. She missed this. The sweet part of her relationship. Moments later, he opened his eyes and instantly smiled at his loving fiancée smiling back at him. She hasn't really looked at Beck in a loving way in a long time and seeing him wake up sparked some naïve romance inside of her. As if he read her mind, he felt that same spark and well… they were both in the mood.

Hey reached over to grab her face and planted a tender kiss on her lips. She in turn grabbed on to his hair and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. It started getting passionate that they were about ready to explore each other's bodies… until they heard their doorbell.

They broke the connection of their lips and rested against each other's foreheads.

"Who the hell is that?" Jade said through gritted teeth.

"Actually, uh, babe, can you get the door. It's kind of 'hard' for me to get up right now," Beck blushed.

Jade smirked and got up to answer the door. And of course, of all people, it was their friend Cat.

"Jadey, I'm upset!" Cat bursted through the doorway and flopped herself on the couple's couch.

"What are you doing here then? Go home and mope about it there," Jade said irritatingly.

"But I don't want to mope at home. I want to mope here," Cat argued.

"Why? You'll still be moping anyways," she pointed out.

"Yeah but you and Beck are here to comfort me," Cat reasoned.

"I heard my name," a disgruntled Beck emerged from the bedroom.

"Beck, I'm upset," Cat repeated with a pouty face.

Beck glanced at his fiancée with a 'is she serious?' look.

"Ugh," Jade grunted and the couple sat either side of their redheaded friend. "Fine. What's up?"

"Robbie and I got into a fight last night."

"About what?" Beck asked.

"Well, we went dancing last night and he danced with another girl!"

"I thought you two aren't together anymore?" Beck pointed out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he can dance with other girls," the petite girl defended.

"Yes he can, Cat. And you can dance with other guys too. If you two aren't together, then you don't have to do things together," Jade explained.

"But I don't want him to dance with other girls."

"Cat, you two are _just_ _friends_," Beck said slowly.

"But…" Cat's eyes began to swell up and tears started to form.

"Oh Kitty-Cat," Jade embraced her best friend. "Look, it was wrong of Robbie to dance with another girl when it hasn't been enough time for you guys since the break up, but if you don't want to be with him romantically, he can be with anyone he wants."

"Maybe you should talk to him?" Beck suggested.

"And say what?" Cat asked through puffy eyes.

"If it's bothering you that he's moving on too quick, tell him. I'm sure he'll respect that," Beck said.

"Okay…"

That was all the approval Jade needed to toss the redhead out of their home. She was still determined to spend the day with her fiancé.

Once Cat left, Jade slammed the door behind her and ran back in bed where Beck was waiting for her.

"So… Are you still in the mood," he asked with suggestive eyes.

"Oh yeah," Jade seductively answered and pulled him on top of her as the two immediately got into a heated make out session.

All too soon, however, their romantic plans were soiled again.

"Beck! Jade!" someone yelled from their living room.

"Oh hell no," Jade spat under her breath.

"Babe, did you forget to lock the door?" Beck asked frustrated.

"Shit," she cursed.

"We're in here, Andre," Beck called for their frantic friend. The couple straightened up and waited for Andre to come in the bedroom.

"Oh Lawwwd," Andre whined and sat at the edge of the bed. He hadn't even noticed that Beck's hair was a mess and his shirt was off, and Jade had a permanent look of frustration on her face.

"What's wrong, Dre?" Beck asked.

"I can't do it, man. I just can't do it."

"Do what?" Jade blankly asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I can't come up with another song for my album."

"Shocker," Jade sarcastically remarked. Andre had been in this funk for months, ever since he lost his mojo for writing. He didn't know how it happened, but he couldn't seem to find his groove and write any more songs. His first album was a hit, and his record company was offering him a sophomore album. The only problem is, Andre didn't have any material.

"Look, Andre. You're still in a writer's block. It's okay. Don't pressure yourself."

"Beck's right," Jade said. If she wanted Andre to leave, she needed to give him some advice, just like she did with Cat. "We all have dry spells. It's a part of the creative process. If we were always creative, we'll eventually run out of juice. This is just you refueling. You need to relax. Have some you time, and before you know it, you'll write a hit song every tween in the country will buy off of pear tunes."

"But it's been months."

"Good things come to those who wait," Jade said.

"I guess…"

"Why don't you go to JetBrew and drink some coffee. You get a lot of ideas there," Beck suggested.

"Alright…" Andre said and got up. Beck showed him to the door and once he left, he made sure to lock it this time and made a beeline to the bedroom.

"Okay, door is locked and we will have no more interruptions," Beck said as he hurriedly crawled under the sheets.

"It's 10 AM, we can still enjoy our day together," Jade replied optimistically.

"Yes we can," he smirked, laying on top of his fiancée's curvy figure and placed his lips where they'd been before Andre interrupted. But of course, this would be too easy and Beck and Jade's life wasn't. And the doorbell rang a third time.

"Just ignore it," Jade said and Beck obliged, continuing to kiss her. The person behind the door became impatient and began to knock on the door calling their names out.

"Beck! Hello? Jade?" a male voice yelled outside of their door.

"Mother of God, SHAPIRO?!" Jade turned two shades of red when she recognized Robbie's voice.

"Jade, let me in, please! It's important!" Robbie begged.

Unfortunately, for the third time that morning, Jade asked Beck to get off.

"Really?" Beck asked her.

"I'm sorry, Beck," Jade apologized and put a shirt on.

"Yeah, me too," Beck said under his breath as she walked out of the bedroom to the living room to open the door for their friend.

"Robbie Shapiro, you better have a damn good explanation for barging into my home on a Sunday morning," Jade demanded.

The nerd ignored the threat and let himself in, visibly upset about something. He slumped on a chair and buried his face in his hands.

"Robbie," Beck said stiffly as he made his way to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"Why is life so cruel?" Robbie blurted.

"Well-" Jade began, though Beck stopped her before she tormented the boy.

"Babe, no."

"Ugh," Jade sighed and sat next to the nerd. "What's the cruelty?"

"Cat Valentine."

"Oh. Hell. No." Beck said from the kitchen. Jade was thinking the same thing. She held her temper in and tried to be patient with Robbie.

"And what about her?"

"She's mad at me for no reason!"

"There's always a reason, dude," Beck said from the kitchen.

"How do you know she's mad?"

"Well, we went out last night…" Robbie began.

"And let me guess, you danced with a another girl, Cat got insanely jealous and flipped out on you," Jade said dully.

"Wow, how'd you know?!" Robbie was befuddled.

"Cat was here earlier," Beck answered.

"She's mad at you too, Shapiro."

"But why is she mad?! We're not together anymore."

"Does she know that?" Jade asked.

"Yeah of course she does! And what gives her the right to tell me I can't dance with another girl when she danced with a couple of slime balls all night too."

"Whoa, she did?" Jade was surprised Cat never mentioned that.

"Yeah. And let me tell you, that kind of dancing they did, they might as well fit in one pair of jeans since they were dancing so close!" Robbie said with green eyes.

"Look, Robbie," Jade began, "Obviously this looks like a problem you need to work out with Cat. So I suggest you go find her and talk to her."

"I don't want to! Plus, she won't even talk to me."

As much as Beck and Jade tried to get Robbie, like their other friends, to leave, he wasn't nudging. Though that didn't matter at all because a moment later, the doorbell rang. Beck answered it and was not surprised.

"Oh look, Cat is back. And this time she brought Tori," Beck said cold-heartedly.

"Hi!" Cat cheerfully said. This was a complete 180 from how she was acting earlier that morning. Though this was normal Cat behavior.

"Morning, Mr. Oliver. Cat told me you and Jade had the day off so we figured let's all hangout today!"

"Yeah, because we had nothing better to do," he said sarcastically. Although neither of them got the hint. The girls step inside and immediately Cat's mood flipped again when she saw him.

"What is _he_ doing here?!"

"Excuse me, they're my friends too you know!"

"Why don't you hangout with your new friends that you met last night. You seemed to have so much fun with them bimbos."

"Oh like you weren't having an adventure of your own."

Beck, Jade and Tori stood there watching the former couple argue back and forth, yearning for them to shut up.

"I'm going to need more coffee. And an aspirin," Beck said going back to the kitchen to refill.

"Make that two," Jade said.

"On it," he replied.

"Wait, three!" Tori hollered.

"Okay!"

"Okay, Vega. Let's break them up," Jade sighed. Tori nodded and the two started prying the kids further away from each other before someone's head exploded.

"Cat, calm down," Tori said to the red head.

"Shapiro. Shut your mouth before I cut it off," the Goth spat.

"Now," Tori began. "I know you two have your differences, but this is the first time in months that we all have a day off and we're going to try to enjoy it, ok? So can we all just look at the bright side and enjoy each other's company?"

"Fine."

"Okay…"

"Good! Now we can all have fun. The gang's back together!" Tori cheered.

"We should call Andre!" Cat, yet again changing moods, excitedly cheered.

Not even an hour later, Cat and Robbie managed to continue bickering. This time not even about their night before dancing. Tori and Jade tried calming them down, but they couldn't seem to stop with the blame game. The doorbell rang; Beck dully stood up, and opened the door not caring to see whom it was. Andre arrived and noticed the argument in front of him.

"What now?" he asked Beck.

"The usual. They're fighting again," Beck said and sipped his coffee.

"Look, Andre's here!" Tori tried diverting their attention away from the fight.

"Yeah, now that he's here, let's stop the talking and hangout," Jade suggested.

"Jade's right. Arguments aside, let's hangout. Like old times," Tori smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

After watching a few episodes of Divertisimo, the somewhat hit television series that Tori's older sister was a part of, things started to creep back up again.

"Wow, Trina's costar Mandy is one hot chick," Andre commented.

"Yeah, she's really something," Robbie agreed.

"Oh so you think she's pretty?" Cat said.

"I just said that," Robbie defended.

"So what, you going to ask her out? Sleep with her and every other bimbo in the city?" the redhead started.

"How did we go from watching TV to this again, Cat?" Robbie said impatiently.

"How do you go from a perfect relationship to screwing it up?" he retorted.

"I'm not the only one to blame!" she fired back.

"Whoa, you guys, calm down," Jade tried to reason.

"I'll be right back," Beck said and got up from his seat next to Jade to go to their bedroom. Jade had a feeling Beck was tired and upset because of today, but she'd fix that later. She needed to fix this mess of her friends.

"Come on you guys. You two need to stop fighting like this. It's making the rest of us nervous and crabby," Tori said.

"Who you calling, crabby?" Andre wondered.

"You, Andre. You're always moping around," Jade answered.

"I'm not always moping! I'm struggling with my music. You wouldn't understand," he defended.

"Hey now, come on Andre," Tori tried leveling his anger.

"Boys don't understand anything. They're stupid," Cat commented.

"Says the girl who gets jealous for no reason at all," Robbie spat back.

"And you weren't jealous either when I was dancing with Juan Carlo?"

"That wasn't dancing, that was sex with your clothes on in the middle of the dance floor!" he yelled.

"Don't you dare yell at me Robbie Shapiro!"

"Guys, come on. Look, you two aren't together. So does that really mean anyone cheated last night?" Tori said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't even be jealous," Andre said.

"No one asked for your opinion, Andre. Why don't you put those words into a song so you can stop moping," Robbie coldly replied.

"You take that back, Shapiro," Andre grew serious.

"And what if I don't?" Robbie for once said courageously.

"Oh, now you decide to have a back bone and be a man. Where was that when we dated?" Cat said under her breath.

"Well the guy didn't even get a chance to be a man, what with all your prissy demands," Andre said.

"Hey now," Tori tried to calm them down.

"Why don't you stay out of our business and worry about your own love life. Oh wait you don't have one. Maybe that's why you have no inspiration to write," Cat said.

This went on for a few more minutes, Jade and Tori trying to reason with everyone as the other three kept bringing up their issues. No one even noticed when Beck had emerged from the bedroom. Except Jade.

"Hey Hun. What are you doing?" she asked him. He was dressed up, in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Out," he simply replied.

"Out where? I thought you were staying home today?"

"I thought we were going to do a lot of things today. But plans change," he said grabbing his jacket from the coat rack.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jade grabbed his arm, hoping he'd talk to her.

"Do I really need to tell you?" he pointed at their friends.

"Come on, we're just trying to help them."

"No, you're trying to help them. But you're failing miserably at it."

"They need me, Beck."

"What about my needs, Jade? What about me? Your fiancé."

"I listen to you."

"Do you? Or are you just making small talk before resting up or going to work? When was the last time we actually talked about anything?"

"We're busy. But I'm trying. I'm not the only one to blame."

"I'm not blaming you," he said before reaching for the doorknob. "And I'm only busy because I don't want to feel lonely. Even when you're this close to me, I can still feel the distance."

He opened the door and stepped outside. Before closing it, he turned around once more to face her.

"I just wanted to have a nice morning with my girl. Breakfast in bed, a movie on the couch, I don't care. But I can't even get that much from you."

Jade stood at the door, at the same spot before he closed the door. She didn't know what happened. It was all happening too soon. Her world was spinning and her heart was racing. Her mouth became dry and she felt like her throat was constricting. This panic attack came out of nowhere and she willed herself to snap out of it. When she did, she turned to face her friends. They were still there. Still arguing. Still a mess. Robbie and Cat continued to argue, fighting about anything and everything. Andre seemingly gave up in trying to help them and sunk into a depression, cuddling a pillow on the couch. Tori, tried her best to juggle Andre, Cat and Robbie, smiling and saying everything was going to be ok. Oh Tori, nothing was ok. It was far from ok. Then Cat noticed Jade standing silently above them.

"Jadey?" the redhead innocently said. Something as simple as a naïve call stopped everyone's activity and they diverted their attention to their host.

"Jade, you ok?" Tori for the first time that day looked worried.

There was something about Tori's expression, the once optimistic Latina, showed her first sign of weakness, and Jade's walls beginning to do just that. She had grown to be fond of the younger Vega. The two had set their differences aside and became actual friends. Good friends. Best friends. And Jade tried to be as optimistic and put together as Tori did every day. But not today.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm not the Jade you're used to seeing everyday. At least not today. I'm… _I'm tired of having to put up a front; of being someone whom you all want me to be_."

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked.

"Look at me. I mean, ten years ago I was never like this. I was careless, and rude. Not to mention I hated the adult life. Then all of a sudden I'm this workaholic who barely has time for anything or anyone, let alone for myself. I'm not me. And you guys see that. I've done a complete 360. I'm responsible, and I take care of each and every one of you. I'm friends with Robbie AND Tori. Who am I?"

"You're a good person, Jade," Tori said.

"A good person? Am I really a good person? I spend more time on my job than with my friends and family. I'm not even sure what I am, but I became this monster way too soon."

"What are you talking about?" Andre was confused.

"And I'm not the only one. All of us in this room are to blame for our miseries."

"What miseries?" Cat furrowed her eyebrows.

"What miseries? Are you freaking kidding me?! Cat, you and Robbie have been in this continuous 'will they, won't they' relationship for the past 10 years. And when you finally decide to be a real couple, you do one simple mishap and _decide to give up when you both know you still want to try_. It's both of your faults for getting into new relationships too soon. Stop thinking life is all unicorns and rainbows. It's not. Tori, I don't know how to pretend to be so optimistic. Then again, you and I are the same because we preoccupy ourselves with everything besides what's important. Steven left you. _He was the love of your life and you have to live every day knowing he's loving someone else. I don't know what's optimistic about that. If I were you I'd be a hot mess. I would die._ You should be more like Andre. But Andre, dude. How can you spend months and months in this depressed state? I mean it's one to acknowledge your pain, but how long are you going to keep this up? How long are you going to hide in your sorrows? _I wish I can pretend some more, just like all of you, but I can't. My relationship is on the line because I don't know how to give Beck more of my attention. I wish I could be like you guys and just pretend like life is going to wait for me to be ready for it, but I can't. All we wanted was breakfast in bed. But… I got up too early. Why? To deal with everyone else's problems_."

**~.~.~.~**

They all stood there, motionless. No one knew what to do next. Except Jade. She did the thing she should have done in the beginning. And that was to go back to bed. She left her friends still in shock in her living room and walked back to her room. After curling up in a ball under her bed, she fought every weak nerve inside of her to cry. She didn't want any of that. Jade almost second guessed her harshness towards her friends and for a second wanted to switch back to her 'grown up' self to go back and repair some possible damage. Instead, someone interrupted her at her bedroom door.

"Jade?"

She looked up and saw Tori, nervously standing at the door.

"Um… I just wanted to say that you're right. About everything. _I deluded myself this whole time into thinking I was fine, but the truth is…_ I haven't been in a new relationship since Steven. A good one at least. _I gotta stop lying to myself. I'm really lonely_…"

Jade saw the fragility in Tori's eyes. She lifted her blanket to the side and offered her the spot next to her. Tori walked over and fell into Jade's arms. The two hugged and silently understood each other. Moments later, a voice broke the silence.

"Jadey?" Cat softly spoke.

Tori and Jade broke from their cuddle and looked over to the petite redhead.

"When you said life was unicorns and rainbows, it made me realize you forgot to say cupcakes," Cat said all too seriously. "And I always said that cupcakes make everyone happy."

Tori and Jade sadly chuckled, amazed that their friend was so naïve.

"Sorry Cat," Jade said.

"No, I'm sorry," Cat replied. "I-I only wanted to move on because I didn't want to mope. _I don't want to feel sad_. Like that time I thought Mona Patterson died."

"But she didn't die, remember?" Jade said.

"I know. That's why I've been hoping this whole time that _maybe Robbie and I aren't dead either. Truth is I miss him. Maybe you're right to stay in bed to deal with it. I think I got out too early._"

Cat scurried over to the other side of Jade and tucked herself under the covers, hugging Jade's back with a death grip. The three girls held their embrace and lay for a while together.

"Hey ladies. Got any more room?" Andre said at the door. He and Robbie stood awkwardly as the girls directed their attention to them.

"Um, since we're all in the confession mode… Well, I uh… I just wanted to say sorry for giving everyone such a hard time," Andre admitted. "I mean at first I was really _depressed_, but now I'm just _scared_. I don't know if I can handle facing the fact that I might never write a hit song again. I think I've been moping for too long. I need my swag back."

"Swag?" Cat asked. "What's swag?"

"It means cool. Andre wants to find his coolness again," Tori explained.

"Coolness? Is he warm? Maybe he shouldn't wear a sweater. It IS summer weather you know," the redhead naively replied.

"No, Cat. Cool as in hip. Trendy. Cooool," Jade attempted to explain again.

"Ohhh," Cat understood this time. "Andre, you are cool."

"Thanks, Lil' Red," Andre chuckled.

"You're cool too, Cat," Robbie softly spoke. Everyone turned their attention to the on-again, off-again couple.

"I am?" she asked him.

"Of course you are. The coolest," he half smiled. He decided to walk over to Cat on the other side of the bed and sat beside her legs. She sat up so she could face him.

"Jade was right. I only moved on because you did. But _I don't want to be with anyone else_, Kitty Cat. You're the nugget in my chicken."

"I am," her eyes grew in excitement.

"Yupperdoo! And you know I'll make you some spaghetti."

"Will there be meatballs?"

"There would," he smiled. The two shared a moment of googly eyes and ridiculous grins until Jade decided it needed to stop.

"Okay love birds, enough."

Cat ignored her best friend's words and stood up with Robbie so she could kiss and hug her boyfriend. Andre took this opportunity to saunter over to Jade's other side so the three friends could actually comfort each other, as opposed to the reunited lovebirds.

"Seriously, you two better not hook up while we're all in the same room," Jade warned them. Now stop with the kissing or get out!"

"Okay," Robbie said as he was tugging on Cat's arm to leave.

"No, Robbie. We need to stay with Jade."

"Alright," he sighed. But cheered back up so Jade wouldn't get mad. The two decided to slip back in bed with their friends, Cat next to Andre and Robbie behind her at the edge of the bed.

"Don't even think about doing anything kinky," Jade warned the two.

"We're not," Robbie smiled while playing with Cat's ear to make her giggle.

"Then stop with the touching," Andre said through gritted teeth.

"Huh?" Robbie said.

"Wrong thigh, dude!" Andre grunted.

After a while, everyone managed to fall asleep from comfortable silence. Jade, however, was woken up by a knock at the door. For a minute she hoped it was Beck, since he hadn't gone home yet, though he wouldn't have knocked since he had keys. She answered after the second time and was surprised to see Trina, Tori's sister, at the door.

"Trina? Hey."

"Hey Jade, is Tori here?"

"Yeah she is actually, they're all here."

"Where?" Trina looked around the empty living room.

Jade led the older Vega to her bedroom. Once they got there Trina witnessed the four other friends sprawled on the bed like ten-year-old kids sleeping like starfish.

"Wow, this is a lovely site," Trina laughed.

"They were tired. We had an eventful day," Jade reasoned.

"Yeah well, day's over. I gotta get Tori home. Our parents want us to have dinner with them," Trina said.

"Yeah, I kind of want to rest after a long day with them," Jade admitted.

"On it," Trina said. The older Vega made a ring between her middle finger and thumb, placed them in her mouth and let out a huge whistle to wake up the sleeping bunch.

"Ahh"

"Whistle!"

"I hear noises!"

"Trina!" Tori grunted after realizing it was her sister making the noise. "What was that for?!"

"Mom and dad want us to have dinner with them at their house."

"Oooh I wanna come over. She's got that Belgium cocoa. And you know I get my best ideas when I drink hot cocoa!" Andre reasoned.

"It's true, remember Song 2 You?" Robbie pointed out.

"And 365 Days," Cat added.

"Alright, sure come over," Tori said.

"What are we having for dinner?"

"I think spaghetti," Trina said.

"AND MEATBALLS?!" Robbie and Cat exclaimed.

"I don't know, maybe?" Trina was confused by their excitement.

"Tori, can we come over, please?!" the couple begged.

"Please take them," Jade asked.

"Sure, why not," Tori said.

The four friends gathered their things and said thanks to the host one last time before leaving. Trina was last to leave, Jade walking her to the door.

"Thanks, Trina. I needed that. You know, some alone time."

"No problem. They're a handful," Trina said. "Oh and I found something for you." That said, someone appeared at the doorway once Trina stepped aside.

"Beck!" Jade was surprised.

"I thought you two could use some alone time," she winked and walked out.

"How did she-?" Jade wondered.

"She's not as bad as we thought," Beck said.

"She has her moments," Jade agreed.

"You too," Beck pointed out.

"Listen, Beck. _I'm sorry for neglecting you. I just, I don't know who I am anymore. I lost who I was. You know, the girl you fell for. And I_-"

Jade would normally hate when someone would interrupt her, but since it's Beck, she didn't mind. Of course, he interrupted her with a kiss, so there wasn't much to complain.

"Jade, you still ARE the girl I fell for."

"No I'm not. I'm the complete opposite. I pay more attention to everything else than us. And I don't mean to do it. It's just, I know you and I are good, so I try to fix everything else. I didn't realize I've been giving my attention to everyone. _I didn't see the interruptions to our relationship_."

"Babe, it was never about the interruptions. I know you're a busy person and everyone wants you because who wouldn't want you? You're amazing."

"Aw, Beck," Jade rarely gushed, but with Beck it was hard not to be a softie. "How about we agree to set aside more time for each other? You know, like date nights, and trips or simple things," she suggested.

"Yeah definitely. So long as I get to spend as much time with you," he kissed his fiancée. "And it doesn't matter how much time we 'stay in bed' before we gotta get up. So long as you'll be there at the end of the day every day."

That sealed any of Jade's doubts away for good, knowing Beck won't ever leave, and that their spark will never fade.

"So," he said after placing a soft kiss on his fiancée's lips, "what do you want to do now?"

"Something crazy," she smiled cheekily.

"Ok," he smiled. "We can do anything you want. You want to fly to LA for the night? Moonlight picnic at central park?" he suggested.

"No, something crazier…"

New York is the city that never sleeps. There is always something going on, always something to do. No matter what time of day something is always happening. And people forget to sleep. Late night bars are open for nightcaps, moonlit carriage rides are offered at the park. Businesspeople are working tirelessly to reach deadlines, and actors are staying up late to memorize lines. There is always something to do in New York.

For Beck and Jade, the craziest thing they did that night was sip some hot chocolate, watch a movie, and went to bed.

_Sometimes we get out of bed too early, we think we're ready to move on, keep going. Sometimes we never get out of bed, we're too comfortable, or too scared we'll never be happy again. But we all have to get out of bed eventually. We just have to know when the right time is. We can't dwell on the past, but we also can't pretend it was never there. All we can do is take life one day at a time. And that starts with waking up._

**_The End._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

I'm sure you all have figured out by now that I've taken an unexpected hiatus. You could guess what I'm about to say...

This is my open letter, my formal apology. My retirement from fan fiction. I'm sorry. Those aren't the strongest words, words you guys don't deserve to hear. As pathetic as those two words are, I can't really say anything else.

A lot has happened through the course of a year. I would never have expected life to be like this.

If you want an explanation, I'll try to give you one. I lost my inspiration. My motivation. My reason to pick up a pen, explore my imagination and create wonders of my own through the eyes of our beloved Victorious characters. There was someone in my life that gave me that fire. That fueled my energy and encouraged me to go beyond my skills and write what came from my heart. This person truly inspired me to do my best. This person was one of only 2 friends that knew of my obsession for Victorious and secret life of writing because they too had the same passion. That's what brought me so close to this person. Because I was able to share something so important to me with another person. And until recently, I thought I'd never lose this person. But life has a funny way of telling you not to get too comfortable because nothing lasts forever. I prayed long and hard for the past few weeks wondering, asking, begging for forgiveness from God for whatever it was I did to drive that person away. I asked God to tell that person how truly sorry I am, how this is all my fault and I will willingly take the blame for this. I asked for clarity, for strength, for the will to carry on since this person clearly has moved on. And with those prayers I found answers.

I met so many wonderful people here. And I'm thankful for each and every one of you. You went on this journey with me of self discovery. You taught me things I didn't know about myself. You understood me. You accepted me. I wish I could explain more but for the sake of privacy this is all I want to share. It'll be too difficult to come back or write about any kind of uplifting story about love, friendship, or finding yourself. Writing was the reason we met, now each time I even think about Victorious or another story, I can't seem to shed the light of that person's influence on me. I know I'll be better in time. I just don't know how long that will be. I've had people walk out of my life even before I was born. My father, ex-lovers, best friends - so I should be used to it. But I'm not because this time was different. It really was. I never expected this person to be such a huge influence in my life, and I never expected this person to walk away.

I had planned to come back, even wrote this story to say thank you for waiting. I just didn't know I'd relate to one of these characters so much because of what happened. Do me a favor and appreciate what you have now. Truly appreciate it and don't do anything to screw it up. I wish I could be Jade, tough, strong, and get out of bed. But I'm Tori. And I'm going to stay in bed until I'm ready. This is the most emotionally invested story I've ever written because what Jade, Tori, and, Andre said is what I'm relating to right now. This is the only way I know how to handle things, so please respect my wishes.

Please don't tweet, facebook, or reach out to me to convince me to stay. You can PM me here and only here on FF if you want to say something to me. My decision stands. For now at least. Who knows, maybe a year from now or however long it takes me to heal, I'll come back. For those of you expecting for me to finish my incomplete Victorious stories, I'm afraid I can't. I will finish my Austin & Ally one, but I can't go back to Victorious. **JMags-WriterOfAwesomeness** and **AyitsJay,** I'm truly sorry. I know we are in the midst of collaboration; we can talk offline about what you want to do with the stories, but right now I'm incapable of doing anything.

If there's one thing I ask it's to please do not hate on this person or wish bad things. We had a falling out, just like any type of relationship or friendship may unfortunately go through. This person may have walked away, but like every person that walked out of my life, I still love them and wish for nothing but happiness. This person has a bright future ahead of them and I hope one day they'll let me be a part of it. Maybe _one day_, they'll want me in their life again.

I love you guys. You're all special, beautiful people. Don't ever forget that. And don't ever forget the joy Victorious has brought us. And for those of you who are playing in this game of love and life like Cat and Robbie, Beck and Jade, Tori and Andre, even Trina... remember the lessons I leave behind each story:

There are things in life that you can't forget even if you tried. It's because those events changed your life. That's what makes it _unforgettable._

The ultimate love story that can ever be written is your own.

When you feel true love, your heart is complete. And that full love inside of you can be given to someone completely and you can guarantee that that love will last forever.

Love is blind. But if you know it's there, take off your mask and open your eyes; don't make the mistake of letting it go. Otherwise, you'll forever regret it.

Life is hard, but you can't lose hope because if you still have hope, you'll find the courage and confidence to begin again. Whether it's with love or life in general, you need to know and experience heartbreak so you can fully appreciate happiness.

Sometimes life knocks you down, but the ones who don't ever give up on you are the ones who will always make you feel elevated.

Don't be afraid to tell people you love how much they mean to you everyday.

_Sometimes you develop feelings for people unintentionally, other times you knew you'd fall into this game for fools from the start. Sometimes we're bold enough to admit our feelings, other times we're in denial. Are we going to waste our lives waiting, cowering in fear of hurt and rejection? Or will we put ourselves out there and take a risk? Say what you need to say before it's too late._

_Sometimes we get out of bed too early, we think we're ready to move on, keep going. Sometimes we never get out of bed, we're too comfortable, or too scared we'll never be happy again. But we all have to get out of bed eventually. We just have to know when the right time is. We can't dwell on the past, but we also can't pretend it was never there. All we can do is take life one day at a time. And that starts with waking up._

There's no life lesson to the story **Here's 2 Us**, but it is the most special story I wrote, for personal reasons. When you remember that story, remember Victorious. Remember love, life, friends. And always remember to Make it Shine.

And most importantly, never forget your _**first love, real love, greatest love**_. I know I won't.

It's better to have love and lost, than to have never loved before. This may be the hopeless romantic side of me, but I still believe true love is out there. Until then, I'm waiting. Wishing. Dreaming. **_Living_**.

Now you know my story, it's time for me to pass my pen and ask you to share yours.

Goodbye to you all. I'll miss you.

-_**AM**_


End file.
